


Dazzled

by abundantlyqueer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are they lookin' at?" Orli grumbles, wadding up his damp towel and throwing it in the general direction of his beached surfboard before bending to snag a beer from the open cooler and popping the tab.</p><p>"Are yeh fer real?" Billy laughs from his position reclining on the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzled

"What the hell are they lookin' at?" Orli grumbles, wadding up his damp towel and throwing it in the general direction of his beached surfboard before bending to snag a beer from the open cooler and popping the tab.  
"Are yeh fer real?" Billy laughs from his position reclining on the sand.  
Orli glances away from the group of girls gawping and giggling as they pass higher up the beach and looks instead out to sea. He lifts his hand to shade his eyes from the sun hammering down white out of the deep blue sky. He squints hard, barely able to make out the black shapes that are Elijah and Dom sitting on their boards, floating on a rolling carpet of crushed diamonds in a sea of light.  
"You can't see shit out there," he mutters, then looks back at the girls, who are still craning their heads in that direction. "So what are they staring at?"  
Billy, smirking, slides his shades down off the bridge of his nose and considers Orli. Orli, with his elegant skull barely contoured by dark stubble, with his deep eyes narrowed dangerously, with his wetsuit stripped down off his torso and hanging so low that it exposes the tattoo next to his navel and the hollows under his hipbones, with his strands of silver and beads lying bright against the golden skin of his throat and wrists.  
"They're lookin' at the buzz-cut surfin' suntanned half-naked fuckin' gorgeous elf, yeh stupid fuck," Billy grins.  
"Where?" Orli gasps, whipping round so fast that a little of the beer splashes out of the open can in his hand.


End file.
